


Zakurzone chwile

by Stell94



Category: Prawo Agaty
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyers, Polish tv shows, Polski | Polish, Polskie seriale, Work In Progress
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stell94/pseuds/Stell94
Summary: Zainspirowane sezonem 2. MarGata z dużą dawką Gumisia ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Orginalnie opublikowano na ff.net 10.1.2015
> 
> To moje pierwsze opowiadanie jeśli chodzi o "Prawo Agaty". Akcja rozgrywa się gdzieś w okolicach 2 sezonu, ale nie jest jakoś szczególnie związana z konkretnym odcinkiem. Oglądałam ostatnio wszystkie odcinki na playerze i tak mi to przyszło do głowy i nie chciało dać spokoju... Opowiadanie nieskończone - mam pomysł co dalej, ale jakoś opornie idzie mi ubranie tego w słowa.

Było dość późno, kiedy spojrzała na zegarek. Wiedziała, że Marek zerka na nią od czasu do czasu, ale nie wiedziała dlaczego. Nie wiedziała też czy chce wiedzieć. Stłumiła ziewnięcie, wracając do akt rozłożonych na stole, a kilka minut później kolejne. Uparcie nie odrywała oczu od kartek z teczki klienta. Była tak skupiona że nie zauważyła, kiedy Marek wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do niej. Trudno się dziwić, że podskoczyła czując rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Agata…  
\- Co?  
\- Jedź do domu, przecież widzę, że padasz ze zmęczenia.  
Spojrzała na ilość papierów rozłożoną na stole, a później na niego, tak jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.  
\- Daj spokój! Musimy to ogarnąć do rana i nie zamierzam zostawiać cię z tym samego! – rzuciła, wskazując ręką na stół.  
\- Jedź do domu, tym sposobem chociaż jedno z nas będzie jutro wyspane. Zrobię ci streszczenie i rano przed rozprawą się z nim zapoznasz. – uparcie przekonywał ją Marek. Jednak ona wpadła na inny pomysł.  
\- Zrobimy inaczej. – widząc, że ma jego uwagę, kontynuowała: - Spakujemy papiery i pojedziemy do mnie. W ten sposób, jeżeli któreś z nas zaśnie, to przynajmniej będzie nam wygodnie. Trzeba tylko skoczyć po jakieś żarcie bo obawiam się że moja lodówka świeci pustkami. To jak?  
Przez kilka minut panowała cisza, więc Agata zrezygnowana wróciła do przeglądania akt, nastawiając się jednocześnie na całonocny pobyt w kancelarii, kiedy rozległ się głos Marka.  
\- Dobra, zrobimy tak jak mówisz. Ale ja płacę za jedzenie. I nie przyjmuję sprzeciwu – wykorzystamy twoje mieszkanie, więc chociaż to mogę zrobić. Wybieraj co chcesz.  
\- Kusząca propozycja. – roześmiała się widząc jego minę. Uśmiechając się dorzuciła: – Nie bój się, nie wyczyszczę ci portfela. No może do połowy.  
Marek przyjął to z milczeniem, choć na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, i zaczął pakować akta. Agata obserwowała go przez chwilę zastanawiając się co jej strzeliło do głowy żeby zaproponować przeniesienie do swojego mieszkania. Jednak żaden rozsądny powód, poza tym podanym Markowi, nie przychodził jej na myśl. To był impuls i poddała mu się, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Dalsze zagłębianie się w temat nie miało najmniejszego sensu, więc podniosła się z fotela i pomogła Markowi składać akta. Kiedy tylko ostatnia teczka znalazła się w kartonie, podniósł go ze stołu, nie dając jej na to szansy. Wiedząc, że nie wygra z jego instynktami, złapała swoją torebkę i, zamykając drzwi, rzuciła:  
\- Jedziemy moim samochodem – widząc, że jej towarzysz zamierza protestować, dodała: - Trzeba oszczędzać benzynę.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Po drodze się coś zamówi, powiedz tylko na co masz ochotę  
Agata była zdziwiona, że nie próbował z nią walczyć o samochód ale nic nie powiedziała na ten temat. Kiedy odezwała się następnym razem, oboje siedzieli już w samochodzie.  
\- Wieprzowina w sosie słodko-kwaśnym, ryż i surówka z białej kapusty. No i oczywiście deser. Moje zamówienie. – dorzuciła widząc jego nierozumiejący wzrok.  
\- Czyli chińszczyzna.  
Kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie, po czym znowu zapadła cisza przerywana tylko głosem Marka składającego zamówienie. Kolejnym skinieniem potwierdziła adres, a następnym informację o czasie oczekiwania. Nie czuła potrzeby przerywania ciszy panującej w aucie, choć spojrzenia jakie rzucał jej towarzysz podróży wzbudzały w niej ciekawość. Widziała jak kilkukrotnie otwierał usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem zamykał je nie wydając z siebie żadnego słowa, co obudziło w niej jeszcze większą ciekawość. Nie była ona jednak na tyle duża, żeby go o to zapytała. Ponownie odezwała się, kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi jej mieszkania.  
\- W szafce koło lodówki jest wino jak masz ochotę. Otwieracz w szufladzie obok.  
Słowa wypłynęły z jej ust, zanim zdążyła je przemyśleć. Widziała jak Marek znieruchomiał na chwilę, a później kontynuował zdejmowanie płaszcza jak gdyby nic. Ona swoją kurtkę zdjęła w pokoju, rzucając ją niedbale na fotel koło którego kilka chwil później wylądowały również buty. Podeszła do okna i zamyślona wpatrywała się gdzieś przed siebie. Słuchając dźwięków w salonie zastanawiała się co jej strzeliło do głowy, żeby to zaproponować. I to kolejny raz w ciągu godziny! To było zupełnie do niej nie podobne. Nawet Maciek – jej narzeczony – musiał ją zawsze długo namawiać na zrobienie czegokolwiek, a i to nie zawsze przynosiło efekty. No właśnie… Maciek… Wiedziała, że powinna do niego zadzwonić, ale nie miała ochoty na rozmowy z nim… A tym bardziej na słuchanie jak to nie ma dla niego czasu. Wiedział czym się zajmuje, więc teraz nie miał prawa narzekać. Sam zresztą nie był lepszy – brał po kilka dyżurów z rzędu i nie odzywał się później przez kilka dni odsypiając zmęczenie. I zawsze mówił później, że to przez jej nieregulowane godziny pracy. Był świadomy tego, że jest adwokatem i to nie jest praca od siódmej do piętnastej i wcześniej mu to nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy tak się nad tym zastanawiała, to dotarło do niej, że problemy zaczęły się jakieś trzy miesiące temu, jak, razem z Markiem, prowadzili sprawę w Gdańsku i nie było jej przez kilka dni w Warszawie. Nie wiedziała tylko co jedno ma wspólnego z drugim, a raczej nie chciała wiedzieć. Miała swoje podejrzenia, ale nie chciała ich potwierdzać, bo nie wiedziała co zrobi kiedy okażą się prawdziwe.  
\- Agata? Wszystko w porządku? – w jej zabłąkane myśli wdarł się głos Marka  
\- Tak. – rzuciła mu niepewnym głosem i od razu zganiła się w myślach. Nie chciała myśleć teraz o Maćku i ich związku więc zmieniając temat rzuciła: - Akta już na stole?  
Jeżeli Marek był zaskoczony tą zmianą, nie pokazał tego po sobie, pokiwał tylko głową i w milczeniu przeszedł do kuchni. Słyszała dźwięk otwieranych szafek, a kilka sekund później stuk szkła o blat. Była wdzięczna że nie próbował ciągnąć jej za język, bo nie wiedziała co mogłaby mu powiedzieć żeby nie zabrzmieć głupio. Nie czekając aż rozleje wino do kieliszków, usiadła na kanapie i zabrała się za czytanie akt. Mimo późnej pory nie zasłaniała okna - lubiła czasami przez nie zerkać podczas pracy. Chciała skończyć jak najszybciej, tak, żeby złapać jeszcze kilka godzin snu. Wiedziała, że są raczej marne szanse na takie rozwiązanie, ale nie zamierzała przez to płakać. Najwyżej przeżyje kolejny dzień na hektolitrach kawy. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Taki zawód.  
\- Dzięki – rzuciła kiedy Marek postawił przed nią pełny kieliszek.  
Sam usiadł na podłodze przed kanapą, pozwalając wyciągnąć Agacie nogi. Drugi kieliszek, wraz z butelką z pozostałym winem, postawił obok siebie, tak żeby nie zabierać więcej miejsca na stole. Zanim zdążyli się dobrze wdrążyć, ich pracę przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Zanim się odezwała Marek już był na nogach i kierował się w ich kierunku.  
\- Otworzę, w końcu to ja płacę za dostawę.  
Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak zebranie akt i odłożenie ich gdzieś na bok – w końcu gdzieś trzeba było postawić pudełka z prowiantem. Z kuchni przyniosła po dwa talerze i widelczyki do ciasta – nie wiedziała co zamówił bo rzucał numerami jak stały bywalec. Może nim był, kto wie, gdzie stołuje się Marek Dębski na co dzień? Widząc ilość rzuciła:  
\- A ty co? Pułk wojska chcesz nakarmić?  
\- Nie. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Tylko mecenas Przybysz  
\- Ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne. – Pokazała mu język – pokaż co tam masz. – Od samego zapachu ciekła jej ślinka, więc z zapałem zabrała się do konsumowania kolejnych porcji. Widziała roześmiane spojrzenie Marka i choć starała się je ignorować, to jednak nie wytrzymała długo. – No co? Głodna jestem.  
\- Właśnie widzę. Zostaw sobie tylko miejsce na deser.  
\- Spokojnie, nie masz się o co martwić. Na deser miejsce zawsze się znajdzie.  
Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła. Ale musiała przyznać, że po zjedzeniu deseru czuła się pełna i nie chciała wracać do pracy. Zaczęła szukać powodu do przedłużenia sobie przerwy, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Była tak najedzona, że musiała rozpiąć guzik od spodni, żeby swobodniej oddychać i wtedy dotarło do niej, że powinna zmienić ciuchy na luźniejsze, a nie siedzieć w tych „wyjściowych".  
\- Zaraz wracam – rzuciła ponownie podnosząc się z kanapy. Widząc jego pytające spojrzenie uzupełniła: - muszę przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego. Nie masz nic przeciwko?  
\- Nie, nie. Śmiało. Sam chętnie wciągnąłbym jakiś dresy.  
\- Pożyczyłabym ci, ale obawiam się, że żadne nie będą na ciebie pasować. – zamykając drzwi sypialni, słyszała jego cichy śmiech. Kiedy kilka minut później wróciła do pokoju ubrana w ulubione dresowe spodnie i luźną koszulkę, zobaczyła Marka bez marynarki i z wywiniętymi rękawami koszuli. Rzut oka po pokoju ujawnił położenie marynarki – znajdowała się na tym samym fotelu, na którym leżał jej płaszcz.  
\- Mogę? – zapytał Marek, wskazując na swój strój, jak tylko ją zobaczył.  
\- Jasne, czuj się jak u siebie. – mówiąc to podeszła do stołu z zamiarem sprzątnięcia ich późnej kolacji. Zapomniała jednak o stojącym obok winie i w efekcie przewróciła butelkę, wylewając jej zawartość wprost na gościa.  
\- Cholera! – wyrwało się Markowi. Próbował łapać wino, ale zbyt późno, żeby powstrzymać je przed rozlaniem się. Wstał, jednocześnie podnosząc z ziemi butelkę. Czuł, że ma mokrą koszulę i wiedział, że zostanie na niej plama. Na jego nieszczęście ucierpiały też spodnie, które były jedną z chętniej noszonych przez niego par. Nie wiedział co ma robić, więc stał tylko wpatrując się w ciemnoczerwoną plamę.  
Agata zabrała Markowi wino z ręki, odstawiła butelkę na stolik, po czym zaczęła rozpinać mu koszulę. Widząc jego zdziwiony wzrok, powiedziała:  
\- Nie będziesz przecież siedział w mokrych ciuchach. Zresztą tą plamę trzeba od razu zaprać, inaczej zostaną ślady. – Dotarła do ostatniego guzika koszuli i wtedy zauważyła, że spodnie spotkało takie samo fatum jak koszulę. Myśląc szybko pociągnęła Marka w stronę łazienki. – Obawiam się, że najbliższe godziny będziesz zmuszony spędzić w moim szlafroku, bo nie mam na ciebie nic innego. Chyba że…. – popatrzała na swoje dresy, a później jeszcze raz na jego postać. – Zaraz wracam. – I nie czekając na odpowiedź zamknęła za sobą drzwi łazienki.  
Nie chciała myśleć nad obrazkiem jaki zostawiła po drugiej stronie drzwi. Otrząsając się z zamyślenia wróciła do sypialni, szukając najluźniejszej koszulki jaką tylko miała i innych spodni, w które mogłaby się przebrać. Zrobiła to błyskawicznie i wróciła do Marka. Zapukała lekko, nie chcąc wchodzić niezapowiedziana. Kiedy usłyszała „proszę" weszła i podała mu przyniesione rzeczy, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, ale nie na jego nagą klatkę.  
– Powinny być dobre, ale nie jestem pewna. – I ponownie nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszła z łazienki. Oparła się o drzwi za sobą, bez efektu próbując pozbyć się myśli o swoim wspólniku. "Przybysz opanuj się" W końcu kilkukrotnie potrząsnęła głową, a kiedy to nie przegoniło szalejących myśli, zrezygnowana skierowała się do salonu. Nie zdążyła jednak zrobić więcej niż trzech kroków, kiedy rozległ się przenikliwy dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Zerknęła na zegarek – kwadrans po północy. Zastanawiając się kogo niesie o tej porze, otworzyła drzwi z zamiarem nakrzyczenia na przybysza. Ku jej niezmiernemu zaskoczeniu okazał się nim Maciek.  
\- Cześć.  
\- Cześć. – wykrztusiła z siebie po chwili milczenia. – Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?  
Nie chciała go wpuszczać do środka, bo wiedziała, że skończy się to jakąś kłótnią, ale wiedziała też, że tak łatwo się go nie pozbędzie. Właściwie nie miała innego wyjścia, bo zanim zdążyła wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, zrobił krok w jej stronę i, jeśli nie chciała być podeptana, musiała się przesunąć. Zamknęła za nim drzwi i przeszła do salonu stając koło okna – tam czuła się najlepiej. Na stole wciąż stały resztki ich kolacji i lampki wina, a na fotelu leżała marynarka Marka, ale nie miała gdzie tego schować. Liczyła, że Maciek nie zauważy tych szczegółów, albo przynajmniej nic na ten temat nie powie.  
\- Przechodziłem w pobliżu. Zobaczyłem zapalone światło, to pomyślałem, że wpadnę.  
\- Tylko że… - „trochę zajęta jestem" chciała powiedzieć, ale słowa utknęły jej w gardle, kiedy usłyszała trzask drzwi od łazienki. „No to zaraz się zacznie" przebiegło jej przez myśl. Intensywnie wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt za oknem, modląc się jednocześnie, żeby sprawy nie wymknęły się spod kontroli. Na szczęście Marek chyba zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, bo nie wyszedł z łazienki, tylko głośno zapytał:  
\- Agata, gdzie masz jakiś proszek do prania?  
\- Szafka po lewej, druga półka od dołu.  
\- Dzięki.  
„Cholera jasna!" rwało jej się na usta. Najchętniej to rzuciłaby teraz czymś ciężkim prosto w twarz swojego narzeczonego. Nie ruszyła się jednak od okna, czekając na jego reakcję. Obserwowała jego odbicie w szybie, a w szczególności jego twarz. Najpierw pojawiło się tam zdziwienie, później zrozumienie, a na końcu wściekłość. Czekała na wybuch i się doczekała.  
\- A więc to tak… To przez niego nie masz już dla mnie czasu? Masz z nim romans!  
Agata nie zareagowała. Nawet nie drgnęła, co tylko spotęgowało złość Maćka. Podszedł do niej i jednym szarpnięciem obrócił twarzą do siebie. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się gdzieś w okolicy jego kołnierzyka i nie zamierzała podnosić go wyżej. Nie chciała patrzeć w jego oczy.  
\- Przyznaj się, sypiasz z nim! A może się mylę, co? – z każdym wypowiadanym słowem, jego głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oryginalnie opublikowano na ff.net 26.2.2016

Nie miała romansu z Markiem, ale częściowo przez niego nie miała ostatnio czasu. Najpierw pomagała mu przy kilku sprawach, a potem wspólnie prowadzili dwie kolejne. Ta była ich trzecią. Kątem oka zauważyła postać Marka za plecami Maćka – stał niezdecydowany, zastanawiając się nad następnym krokiem. Spojrzała na niego, próbując mu przekazać wzrokiem, że poradzi sobie sama z całą sytuacją, ale wcale nie była tego taka pewna. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał i nie wiedziała czego jeszcze może się spodziewać. Sama też powoli zaczynała się denerwować, a to nie był dobry znak – kiedy tak się działo, często przestawała panować nad językiem i kilka razy zdarzyło się jej powiedzieć za dużo. O wiele za dużo. A tego nie chciała.  
\- Nie możesz mi nawet spojrzeć w oczy i przyznać że masz romans! Jak długo? – potrząsnął nią. – No jak długo masz z nim romans? Miesiąc? Dwa? A może dłużej? Odpowiedz mi do jasnej cholery!  
Kiedy kolejny raz nią potrząsnął, czuła jak coś w niej pęka i wszystkie opory, jakie miała przed odzywaniem się znikły, a złość bierze górę.  
\- Może gdybyś miał dla mnie czas nie czułabym się tak samotnie! Ale ciebie nigdy nie było – tylko praca i praca… I nie mów mi, że to przeze mnie! – rzuciła, widząc jak otwiera usta i chce coś wtrącić.. – Ile razy kiedy, prosiłam cię żebyś przyszedł, słyszałam „nie mogę", „mam pacjenta", „jestem zmęczony"? Przez ostatni miesiąc olałeś mnie kompletnie. W ogóle się ze sobą nie widzieliśmy, a rozmowy, w których poświęciłeś mi więcej niż kilka sekund, odbyliśmy może dwie. Za trzy miesiące mieliśmy się pobrać! Jak ty to sobie teraz wyobrażasz? Nie pisałam się na taki związek. – Nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, kiedy poczuła uderzenie na policzku. Momentalnie zmieniła ton wypowiedzi. – Wyjdź. Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej widzieć.  
\- Agata, ja… - wydawało się, że Maciek otrząsnął się z amoku i dotarło do niego co robi, ale kobieta nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Odwróciła się do okna i nie widzącym wzrokiem zaczęła wpatrywać w jakiś punkt na horyzoncie. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się stało. Nie chciała w to wierzyć, ale palący ślad na policzku nie pozwalał tak łatwo wyrzucić całego zdarzenia z pamięci. Jednak kiedy przez kilka minut mężczyzna nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, wiedziała, że nie zamierza wyjść. Nie musiała go widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że mierzy teraz Marka spojrzeniem, jakby dając mu do zrozumienia, że to nie on jest intruzem w jej mieszkaniu. Wiedziała, że musi to ukrócić, ale nie była w stanie zrobić nic więcej niż wyszeptać lekko:  
\- Marek…  
Nie było ją stać na więcej, ale Dębski zrozumiał, czego potrzebuje, trudno było zresztą nie zrozumieć. Zganił się że nie zareagował szybciej, że nie zatrzymał jakoś Maćka, ale teraz nie było czasu na rozmyślania, tylko na działanie. Zmuszając się do bezruchu i powstrzymując wściekłość wyrzucił z siebie najbardziej nieprzyjemnym tonem, na jaki był w stanie się zdobyć, jedno krótkie słowo:  
\- Wynocha.  
Widział jakie spojrzenia rzucał mu Maciek jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej, ale był bardziej zainteresowany Agatą, więc nie zareagował. Teraz bał się, że jeśli powie coś więcej, to straci nad sobą kontrolę i zrobi coś, czego w innym wypadku nie zrobiłby.  
Maciek rzucił jedno spojrzenie na nieruchome plecy Agaty i wściekłą minę Marka i zdecydował, że wyjście z mieszkania jest najbezpieczniejszą opcją. Nie wyszedł jednak bez słów. Chciał im pokazać, że nie zostawi tak tej sprawy. W końcu jak mógł to zostawić – jego narzeczona ma romans na trzy miesiące przed ślubem i jeszcze próbuje wypierać się oczywistego.  
\- Wrócę.  
Nie zdążył zrobić dwóch kroków za próg, jak usłyszał szczęk przesuwanej zasuwy.  
Marek nie był pewny co ma zrobić, kiedy już pozbył się natrętnego gościa, więc zrobił to, co pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl – zamknął drzwi na zasuwę, a później wrócił do salonu i stanął koło Agaty. Kilka sekund milczał, obserwując tylko jej bezruch, ale w końcu zdecydował się odezwać i przerwać ciszę.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – Jeszcze nie skończył mówić, a wiedział jaka będzie jej odpowiedź. Zganił się w myślach za bezmyślność, ale nie mógł cofnąć pytania. Mógł tylko liczyć, że mu odpowie i nie będzie chciała wyrzucić za drzwi.  
Agata przez moment rozważała nieodpowiadanie, ale kiedy spojrzała Markowi w oczy widziała w nich szczerą troskę. Mimo to próbowała ukryć prawdę, nie chciała zrzucać na niego więcej swoich problemów.  
\- Tak. – powiedziała, po czym wybuchnęła płaczem, sama sobie zaprzeczając, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy poczuła jak Marek ją obejmuje, rozpłakała się jeszcze mocniej, zaciskając ręce na jego koszulce, gdy się poruszył. Była świadoma, że coś do niej mówi, ale nie była w stanie zrozumieć słyszanych słów.  
Marek nie lubił płaczących kobiet, nie wiedział jak ma się wtedy zachować. Po chwilowym namyśle objął Agatę i przytulił ją do siebie. Kiedy tylko zamknął ją w swoich ramionach, ta rozpłakała się mocniej. Myśląc, że to przez niego, chciał się odsunąć, ale kiedy tylko się poruszył, poczuł jak jej dłonie zaciskają się na materiale koszuli, utrzymując go w miejscu. Przypomniało mu się, że kiedy był dzieckiem i czuł się źle, matka brała go na kolana i gładziła uspokajająco po plecach. Nie wiedział czy zadziała to i w tym przypadku, ale ponieważ nie miał innego pomysłu postanowił spróbować.  
\- Cicho… wszystko będzie dobrze… spokojnie… wszystko się ułoży…  
Gdyby ktoś później zapytał go co mówił do Agaty, nie byłby w stanie powtórzyć żadnego słowa. Nawet za wszystkie skarby świata. Ponownie poruszył się dopiero, kiedy przestała płakać, a w pokoju zapadła cisza. Położył rękę na jej policzku, przechylając głowę tak by móc jej spojrzeć w oczy. Chciał zobaczyć, czy wszystko z siebie już wyrzuciła, czy zostało coś jeszcze co ją gnębi, ale nie był pewny. Nie chciał na nią naciskać, w końcu to nie był jego interes. Chociaż po wcześniejszych wydarzeniach to równie dobrze mógł być jego interes – w końcu został oskarżony o romans z Agatą. Chciał ale i nie chciał wiedzieć. Stwierdził, że jeśli będzie chciała, to sama mu powie.  
Pomyślał, że po tym co zaszło, wino dobrze im zrobi, więc wypuścił kobietę ze swoich ramion. Zanim jednak zdążyła odejść choć o krok, pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło – ot, taki impuls, po czym bez słów podszedł do stołu, rozlewając pozostałą w butelce ilość trunku do kieliszków. Gdyby spojrzał na Agatę zobaczyłby na jej twarzy zdziwienie, które znikło tak szybko jak się pojawiło i znowu wpatrywała się gdzieś w przestrzeń. Wrócił do niej i podał jeden kieliszek. Oparł się o framugę okna i obserwował jej sylwetkę, zastanawiając się co może zrobić, żeby poprawić jej humor. Jak na złość, miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. Nie wiedział nawet czy jest to możliwe. Jego wzrok był tak intensywny, że w końcu odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, podnosząc brew w niemym pytaniu „Co?".  
\- Jeżeli jest coś co mogę zrobić… - Widział, jak jej brew znika pod grzywką. Pamiętając, że obiecał sobie nie narzucać się, wymamrotał cicho, jednocześnie uciekając wzrokiem: - Chciałem, żebyś wiedziała, że… jestem tu, jeśli mnie potrzebujesz.  
Nie słyszał odpowiedzi, więc, obawiając się, że przesadził, wypił duszkiem zawartość kieliszka, a pusty odstawił na półkę obok. Nie chciało mu się robić tych kilku kroków, żeby odnieść go na stół.  
Zaskoczył ją. I to po raz kolejny w ciągu kilkunastu minut. Zdawał się wiedzieć czego potrzebowała – uścisk, wino, a teraz jeszcze ta deklaracja… Jestem tu jeśli mnie potrzebujesz... Czuła szczerość w jego słowach i, choć odwrócił wzrok, widziała ją w jego oczach. Znaczyło to dla niej naprawdę wiele, a szczególnie po takim wieczorze. Usłyszała stuk szkła o drewno i, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, wiedziała co ma zrobić. Położyła rękę na policzku Marka i obróciła go twarzą do siebie, kopiując jego wcześniejsze zachowanie.  
\- Wiem. – powiedziała patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Dziękuję. – po czym zrobiła coś, co zaskoczyło ją w równym stopniu, jak Marka – pocałowała go w usta, jednocześnie nie dając dość do głosu. Kolejny tego dnia – a w sumie wieczoru – impuls, któremu poddała się bez zastanowienia Kiedy, po początkowym szoku, oddał pocałunek poczuła się… chciana. Nie potrafiła tego inaczej określić.. Zatraciła się w tym uczuciu. Zapomniała o otaczającej ją rzeczywistości, jedyną rzeczą jak miała znaczenie były usta na jej ustach i ręce błądzące gdzieś po plecach.  
Ocknęła się dopiero kiedy usłyszała ciche:  
\- Nie.  
Momentalnie zrobiło się jej zimno. Zamknęła oczy i spuściła głowę. Chciała odwrócić się i uciec do kuchni, byle tylko zwiększyć dystans między nimi, jednak ramiona Marka przytrzymały ją w miejscu. Przez chwilę próbowała wyrwać się z objęcia, ale on ani drgnął. Otworzyła usta żeby zaprotestować, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać, Marek kontynuował.  
\- Nie chcę żebyś zrobiła coś, czego później będziesz żałować.  
Jej mózg potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby zarejestrować to co usłyszała, ale kiedy dotarło to do niej, zaniechała ucieczki. Z jednej strony była na niego zła, że podejmuje decyzję za nią. Przypominał jej tym Maćka, który najczęściej nie brał jej opinii pod uwagę. A właśnie o Maćku chciała zapomnieć w najbliższym czasie. Z drugiej strony była mu wdzięczna, bo nie wiedziała, czy sama byłaby w stanie się zatrzymać nim będzie za późno. Jednak nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Bała się tego co może tam zobaczyć. Nie zniosłaby myśli, że jej zachowanie zniszczyło ich przyjaźń. Chciała zniknąć, zapomnieć o zdarzeniach z ostatniej doby, choć wiedziała że to niemożliwe. Stała tak kilka minut, pogrążona w myślach, z których wyrwał ją głos wspólnika.  
\- To ja już pójdę… - w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było niezdecydowanie. Wiedział, że po zdarzeniach sprzed kilkunastu minut Agata jest rozdarta wewnętrznie i bał się, że jeśli zostanie to zrobi coś głupiego. Z drugiej strony nie chciał jej teraz zostawiać samej bo kto wie co mogłoby wpaść jej do głowy. Gdyby miał obstawiać zakłady, postawiłby na niezapowiedziany wyjazd. Niechętnie wypuścił ją ze swoich ramion. Zrobił zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Agaty.  
\- Zostań. – musiał wytężać słuch, żeby zrozumieć co powiedziała, bowiem jej głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i powoli wrócił pod okno, zatrzymując się kilka centymetrów od kobiety, zastanawiając się co dalej. Wiedział, że następny ruch należy do niej i nie zamierzał jej poganiać. Po kilku minutach ciszy Agata poruszyła się, ale nie by odejść jak się spodziewał, tylko żeby znaleźć się w jego ramionach.  
\- Dziękuję. – jej głos, choć stłumiony przez materiał koszulki, był wyraźny. – Że jesteś. I że… mnie zatrzymałeś. – zamilkła na chwilę. – Nie zniosłabym myśli, gdyby to zniszczyło naszą przyjaźń. Nie mogę Cię teraz stracić, nie po tym jak… Maciek... postawił mnie w takiej sytuacji…  
\- Agata – zaczął spokojnie, ale widząc, że kobieta nie poruszyła się, jedną ręką uniósł jej twarz do góry tak aby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. Chciał, żeby wiedziała, że mówi prawdę. – Nie stracisz mnie. Nie przez to. Obiecuję. A teraz powiedz o co chodziło Maćkowi. Wiem, że nie chcesz o tym myśleć ani rozmawiać, ale jak to zrobisz to będzie ci lżej.  
Wiedziała, że Marek ma rację, ale chciała zapomnieć o dzisiejszym wieczorze i scenie z Maćkiem. Na samą myśl o tym zbierały się jej łzy w oczach. Chociaż im dłużej nad całą sprawą myślała, tym bardziej podobał jej się pomysł współpracownika. Po kilku minutach ciszy zaczęła opowiadać.  
\- Pamiętasz tę sprawę spadkową w Gdańsku przy której ci pomagałam?  
\- Córka zmarłego wyjechała i słuch po niej zaginął aż do czasu informacji o śmierci ojca.  
\- Właśnie. Maciek miał wtedy szkolenia na zmianę z wyjazdami na konferencje. Widywaliśmy się raz, może dwa w tygodniu. Nie chciałam siedzieć sama w domu, więc zaproponowałam że ci pomogę.  
\- I pomogłaś. – wtrącił Marek, w odpowiedzi otrzymując lekki uśmiech.  
\- Kiedy pojechałam do córki, żeby z nią porozmawiać Maciek zadzwonił, że zarezerwował stolik w restauracji i bardzo się zdenerwował, że nie ma mnie w Warszawie i nie wiem kiedy wrócę. Później była wspólna sprawa we Wrocławiu i ta w której Cię zastępowałam bo musiałeś wyjechać. Za każdym razem Maciek próbował zorganizować jakąś niespodziankę i denerwował się bo nie miałam dla niego czasu. Tym bardziej, że nie chciał jeść w domu, tylko koniecznie gdzieś na mieście, a kiedy oboje byliśmy w mieszkaniu nie było mowy żebym siedziała nad aktami. Zaczął brać więcej dyżurów i coraz więcej czasu spędzałam w samotności.  
\- Więc rzuciłaś się w wir pracy. – skwitował Marek.  
Agata westchnęła, niechętnie opuszczając ramiona przyjaciela, ale musiała usiąść. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Marek usiadł koło niej i znowu przytulił. Musiała przyznać, że było to miłe uczucie. I chociaż miała ochotę po prostu położyć się i zasnąć, chciała skończyć mówić.  
\- Więc rzuciłam się w wir pracy. Ale zawsze starałam się znaleźć chociaż kilka minut żeby zadzwonić do Maćka, albo wysłać mu jakiegoś miłego sms-a. Kiedy to było możliwe jadłam z nim obiad. Z każdym kolejnym dniem robiło się gorzej – coraz rzadziej odbierał moje telefony, przestawał odpisywać… Ostatni miesiąc spędziłam zastanawiając się czy słusznie robię wychodząc za niego, tym bardziej, że wcale się nie widzieliśmy a rozmawialiśmy w sumie może dziesięć minut. To nie tak miało wyglądać, nie takiego związku chciałam… - Agata znowu się rozpłakała, to było silniejsze od niej. Kiedy myślała o tym, że za trzy miesiące miała brać ślub, wydawało jej się to zupełną abstrakcją. I nie chodziło o to, że nie była gotowa, tylko o to jak potraktował ją Maciek.  
Byli ze sobą od czasów liceum. Przetrwali chaotyczne studia, choć jeśli dobrze się przyjrzeć, to Agata walczyła o każdą chwilę jaką ze sobą spędzili w czasie tych pięciu lat. Tak jak wtedy kiedy Maciek robił specjalizację, a ona była na aplikacji adwokackiej. To był koszmar ale udało im się przetrwać również ten okres. Teraz kiedy wydawało się, że są na najlepszej drodze do szczęścia wszystko znowu się komplikowało. Ale Agata nie miała siły walczyć. Nie tym razem. Dla niej ten związek był skończony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 rozdział powinien się pojawić do końca roku. Jest prawie napisany, niestety nie mam chwilowo czasu żeby usiąść i napisać go do końca.


End file.
